Aogami pierce's lemon adventures
by Thor x Kamisato fan
Summary: For some strange reason.Girls are now attracted to the blue haired pervert of the delta force(Not that he is complaining tho)
1. chapter 1

**Now before you guys read this fic.I want you to know that this fic is only about my boy aogami and nobody else.If you don't like reading a story where Aogami puts his dick in all the girls of the kamijou Faction,You should leave NOW.I don't want to see anyone telling me how touma got cucked or someone telling me that** He/She **hates NTR.I also don't want to hear anyone telling me that 'How could you write a story like this?'Let me give you my answer it's just a fanfiction so I can write whatever The FUCK I want.**

 **Also this is my first fic so go easy on me.**

Aogami didn't know what happened at first he was at a restaurant in district 7 but now he was here making out with a blonde haired girl in a hotel.

"Um he-hey" He said as he tried to push her away.

"What?" She asked as she kept on trying to unbutton his shirt even though he was pushing her hands away.

"Not that I mind making out with a sexy girl such as you,but can you first tell me who you are and why is everyone ignoring us?"

Ah! While they were indeed in a hotel they hadn't yet booked a were making out in front of the female desk clerk.

But the desk clerk and the rest of people there weren't even paying attention to them.

"I am Misaki Shokuhou"

"The fifth ranked level 5"

"WHAT!"

"What's wrong"The girl finally identified as the mental out said as she began to unzip his pants to grab his cock.

"Why is the fifth ranked level 5 trying to fuck me?!Also why is everybody just ignoring us?!"

Now aogami pierce always dreamt of this sort of thing.Where a girl grabs him for no reason to have sex with him.But that was just a dream he thought would never happen.But now,here he was with girl trying to fuck his brains out for reasons he did not know.

"Everyone is ignoring us because of my power and the reason I want is to have sex with you is..."

"The reason you want to fuck me is what?"

"See I don't know why okay?I just want to.Why are you complaining?Don't boys dream of this sort of thing?"

Aogami's face changed from that of panic to confusion

"I-I mean yeah we do but_"

"But nothing"Misaki interrupted him as she grabbed his right hand and shoved it under her skirt so he would feel how wet she was.

And boy was she wet.Her panties felt like they were drenched in water before she wore them.

And that was it for aogami.Here was a girl who was practically begging to be fucked by him and here he was complaining.

"Fuck it"He said as he moved misaki's pants to the side shoved two fingers up her wet and needy pussy.

 **Next chapter is going be the chapter where you guys can fap.Also no flames.It's just a fic.Not like it's canon(Although I am wishing it was)**


	2. Chapter 2

All right guys time for chapter 2.

Guest (whose reviews were just to insult me. Except the one where he wrote "Delete this story"):Kek

Sergio66:Which part of the bible says Aogami shouldn't get a story likethis? Kek

Mervinr170:His power is greater than Touma and Kakeru combined.

Alright guys Like I told guest if you don't want to read. Do not waste your time. It's just a FANFICTION. It's not canon nor will it ever be. This place is where you are allowed to 'UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION so no one has the right to tell me what to write and what not to write. Flames will be ignored from now on except I want to reply.

If you have been seeing some of my reviews, for some reason some words always go missing. Even in my also happens when I am writing a story. But I have found a solution to this(in writing a story not the reviews and PMs) I found out that if you guys want to read my stories without some words missing, you will have to scroll down and put your phone on 'desktop mode'.

I forgot to do this last chapter. I own I did Touma wouldn't have a harem and Gunha would be playing a major role right about now.

"A-Ah" Misaki moaned as Aogami shoved his index and middle fingers into her pussy.

Her pussy was leaking so many juices that she already left a puddle on the floor.

Aogami removed both his fingers from her pussy. She whined at first, but then he shoved his dripping fingers into her mouth. Because of the sudden movement, she choked, before beginning to suck her own pussy juice from Aogami's fingers, moaning as she did.

"You like that, don't you?"He asked with a smirk. His only reply was more slurping and moaning sounds.

When she finished sucking. Her mouth left his fingers with a light popping sound.

Misaki then grabbed Aogami's blue-haired head with her gloved hands, and brought his face to hers, smashing his lips onto hers.

She brought her tongue to his mouth asking for entrance to the deepest parts of his mouth. She got her invitation as he brought his own tongue out, and began French kissing, both moaning into each other's mouth with saliva dripping.

They both separated when they needed air, breathing heavily.

"(Pant,pant). That was(pant,Pant) Intense."

"I know.(pant, pant)"

"Alright, let me ask for our room number."

As the Mental Out said this, she turned away from the blue haired boy to look at the desk clerk before she felt a slight pressure on her back.

"You know..."

Aogami said this as he pressed his entire front body against her back, his erect manhood pressing on her butt, slipping both his hands inside her clothes and grabbed her chest.

"We could just do it here..."

He pinched her nipples as he said that. Then seductively whispered in her ear.

"With everyone watching."

"W-we can't."

She said, moaning and trying to pull his roaming hands from her large breasts.

"Hmm...? And why is that?"

He brought his tongue out and began licking behind her right ear.

"Pant, pant. W-we just can't."

He could tell from her tone that even she didn't know what she wanted. Did she think having sex in front of everyone here sound good?

Misaki wasn't that type of girl. She always carried herself with pride. Having sex in front of all these people just felt so degrading. But still, the thought of fucking in a public area with everyone watching got her so fucking wet. Besides, she can wipe out the memories of everyone watching. What's the harm?

"Okay." She said, turning her face sideways to look at him. Then she brought his face to hers with her right hand, kissing him and moaning into his mouth as she did.

If Aogami could smile, he definitely would. Finally, a chance to make love with one of the hottest girls in AC, if not the hottest.

Aogami withdrew from the kiss, and brought his hands down from her inside her white shirt, then turned her to face him so he could undress her. Finally, she was naked in front of him.

She was blushing hard while covering her nipples with her left hand and biting her right thumb while looking back and forth at Aogami shyly.

"U-um please take off your clothes. I-I don't want to w-want to be the only one undressed."

Aogami just smiled then took down his black pants and boxers.

Misaki never saw a cock in her life, but she knew Aogami's will be one of the biggest ones she will ever see. Ha! Like she will ever go for another dick after seeing this one.

Aogami could see her staring and drool coming leaking from the right side of her mouth. "Like what you see?" He asked her smirking. All she could do was nod her head.

"Alright," Aogami said as he took off his white buttoned T-shirt and threw it to God knows where. "Let's do this."

As he said that, Misaki nodded her head then pressed a button on her remote.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING HERE?!" It was a young woman that asked. She was Misaki's left side.

After she said that, the rest of the people in the in the hotel turned to her to see what she was talking about.

"Woah!" A middle-aged man said when he saw the two naked students. Many people had different reactions. Some were surprised, some disgusted, some perverted boys were even taking pics.

'God, This is so embarrassing,' though Misaki. Just as she felt that Aogami began to kiss her then shoved his hardened dick inside the pussy that wanted his dick so bad and started pounding into her.

The sudden movement took Misaki by surprise, but after a moment she found her rhythm.

"Damn." A woman watching them fuck said. She was blushing, and her face was red. "That girl is so lucky."

Her friend beside her, whose hand were inside her pants fingering herself, could only nod with her teeth biting her lower lips to keep herself from moaning.

Misaki was feeling hot inside. Not only from the fact that Aogami was hitting all the right places in her pussy but from the point that people were not only watching her but also openly masturbating.

'How can something so embarrassing feel so good' She thought while making out with the blue-haired boy with said boy thrusting into her with her arms wrapped around his neck and legs wrapped around his waist.

They soon separated their lips from each other to gather air into their lungs. As Aogami kept fucking her, he saw the desk clerk behind them biting her clothing with her face red while fingering herself. You couldn't see her on her wrist or her pussy because of the desk, but you could tell from the movement of her hands and face.

Aogami then smiled at her. At first, she didn't see him but then when she saw him look her way her face contorted into one of pure pleasure and the movement of her right hand increased and screamed out in pleasure.

Because of how hot Aogami thought that was Aogami increased the movement of his hips into Misaki then she moaned louder.

"Sl-Slow down. Pl-" Aogami didn't let her finish and captured her lips with his.

As both of them fucked. The rest of the people watching them were openly masturbating.

"That girl is so lucky" A female said referring to the mental out.

"Fuck that lucky bastard!" This time it was a male.

More comments like that were said by the various people that were watching them.

It only fueled the two people fucking to fuck faster.

"Mis-Misaki." Aogami said grunting. It was clear by.

his tone he was about to blow his load inside her. He didn't want to do something he would later regret.

"Do it" Misaki said without hesitation. And wrapped both her legs around his hips holding him in place.

"Wait wha-"

"I said do it now!" She was delirious at this point.

Aogami couldn't hold it in and blew one of the biggest load he ever blew in his life.

"AAAHHH" Misaki screamed as she also cummed at the same time with him.

Ten minutes minute later.

"So are we ever going to do this again?" It was Aogami who asked this. Smiling. He was no longer naked and was wearing his uniform. He looked like as if he hadn't already fucked for nine minutes straight.

"Sure" Misaki responded weakly with a nod on her bed.

After the good sex she just had. She knew for sure she wasn't going to stop.

They were both in her dorm room in Tokiwadai middle school. Misaki didn't exactly know how he was able to bring here. When they were done fucking like bunnies, she was so tired and told him to please take her out of here. But not before wiping everyone's mind in the hotel and made sure everyone thought nothing happened. She had fallen unconscious after that . She thought he was going to take her back to his place.

"How are you here?" She asked looking up at him.

"Huh?" Aogami replied with a question of his own looking confused.

"They don't allow boys in here" she replied looking up at him.

"Oh yeah. I snuck us in".

"How is that even possible!?" She asked as she raised her body up to seat on the bed. The blanket which was covering her naked body from chest to toes fell from her chest revealing the upper part of her body for the world to see. Nipples and everything.

Tokidawai Middle School had one of the tightest securities in AC. Unless you were skilled and had back-up or had a power similar to hers, no one could sneak in here undetected.

"Well uh" Aogami couldn't reply cause he was still staring at her chest. Most importantly her pink beautiful nipples. Then shook his head to concentrate.

"I mean not like the here security can do anything against me." He said smiling.

"why?"

"Cause I am the number 6"

 **Well the chapter ends here guys. Next chapter I will explain Aogami's power but not the reason Misaki got so horny and wanted him inside her so bad.** **I will like to thank everyone who followed this story and reviwed(yes even MRx)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would like to apologise to everyone who read this story and enjoyed it and followed it. Cause I can't continue it. When I started this story I didn't plan anything. I knew what I wanted to write but didn't actually plan anything. It was just lazy writing.**

 **I also had a problem with Aogami. He was never meant to be my self insert but because of lazy writing he came across as one. I thought he was going to be easy to write. But I was so wrong. I am currently working on another story, I find it easier to write the male character than I ever did with Aogami LMAO.**

 **When I decided to read the story again I saw how badly it was written and was cringing. I had to stop when I had finished reading a paragraph cause of how disgusted I was with it. I am surprised but also happy some people enjoyed it lol.**

 **But I am still gonna write another Aogami story or maybe rewrite this and post here again.**

 **I know some of you might be asking yourselves why use Aogami? Why not Touma? Well frankly I have read a lot of stories about Touma and still reading some but I am tired of them. Not only Touma. Almost every protagonist of a particular series I am tired of reading fics about them. I enjoy reading fics about side characters or OCs(when they are well written)**

 **We already have stories about Touma which are ongoing and we are still going to get more in the future so I don't see myself ever writing a story about Touma.**

 **P: Thank you for your constructive criticism. I really appreciated it. You took your time to write what you thought and didn't just downright insult me and told me where to improve upon. And for that I am grateful**

 **Guest aka MRx aka anon: Wow your review was….something. You were wrong in some areas but some parts I totally agreed with you. I shouldn't have written I only write for myself. I just didn't want someone like you telling me to delete cause I knew for sure it was going to happen.**

 **I honestly wasn't aiming for Aogami to be my self insert to be honest. But I don't blame you for thinking that way. But I do have a question. So what if he was a SI?**

 **By the way this story wasn't meant to piss anyone off. If you want to be pissed off cause of some shitty story on the internet your problem. I didn't write this story for you. I wrote for myself and people who enjoyed it and followed it. I don't care how many reviews I get for this story to be deleted it's gonna stay. Just as a reminder for things I shouldn't do when writing a story**

 **As for your insult at the end. I don't care to be honest. They are certain conditions you have to meet if you really want to piss me off lol.**

 **As for this story being the most hated story in 2018. For sure LMAO. I am not even going to deny that**

 **Shiroryu012: Nice prediction my friend but you were so wrong(not that I will be able to back up what I am saying now tho)**

 **Linkjames24:I would have also loved to see where this story was going to go but sadly it can't happen. At least not right now. But I am really happy you enjoyed it. I have a long way to go before I can reach your level.**

 **Guest:Meh leave him. It's his choice**

 **¯\\_(** **ツ** **)_/¯**


End file.
